


My Systems are Critical

by Branithar



Series: Zsashos V [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Masochism, Minor Injuries, Other, Outer Space, Prostitution, Science Fiction, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar
Summary: Luke and Calum meet a friendly gleth on Zsashos V who just wants to help.
Series: Zsashos V [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Systems are Critical

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not following me on tumblr, sorry it's been a while since I posted. It turns out my OneDrive, where I've been "saving" nearly everything I've written this year wasn't actually saving any of it and when I got my computer upgraded and wiped I lost all of it. I took down what notes I could remember, but it wasn't a lot and whole chapters have been lost and I've just been super unmotivated to write since then. I'm gonna start a physical writing journal soon, though, so hopefully I'll have it in me to return to my WIPs, but for now I'm just working on the new stuff I've been writing for Zsashos Vsos. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> Title is from Ground Control by All Time Low

“ _Fuck, you’re big,_ ” Luke whined desperately. 

It was basic, but the quovroli seemed to like it anyway, grunting proudly as they fucked Luke into the bed. They panted, showing off wickedly sharp teeth and a pointed tongue. Luke could feel their hot breath on his chest, their claws on his thighs, and if he’d known the fear of being eaten by a client was this fucking good, he would have offered his services to quovroli a long time ago. 

Even without the unfortunate reputation the human meat trade gave them, this quovroli was a surprisingly good fuck. Luke had had his fair share of prehensile dicks and aphrodisiac cum, but there was a simplicity in just getting fucked hard that he liked. 

The quovroli’s grip on his thighs tightened, claws digging in painfully. Luke gasped and let go of the bedsheets to jerk himself off. He vaguely thought that he should remind the quovroli to be gentler, but he was _so_ close. 

As he came, so did the quovroli, growling and shoving into him one last time. Panting, Luke felt the whitenoise slowly fade from his head and he watched them pull out, realising that he was bleeding where their claws had been holding him. Oops. 

The quovroli leaned down and Luke watched with bated breath as they drew their tongue up his inner thigh, along the wounds their claws had left. 

“Relax,” they laughed as they straightened up, “I’m not gonna eat you. Just wanna know what you taste like.” 

Luke exhaled and sat up, pulling his pearlescent white shirt back onto his shoulders and doing up two buttons. His wristcom, a sleek silver band he’d treated himself to when his old one finally kicked the bucket, beeped with the credit transfer tone and he checked it to see the rest of the quovroli’s payment and a surprisingly good rating, given that Luke had mostly just laid there while the quovroli did all the actual work. They must have appreciated the post-orgasm snack. 

“I’ll be back,” the quovroli promised, eyeing the mess between Luke’s legs satisfactorily. 

“Anytime.” 

As they left, Luke got up and smoothed out his skirt. It would need a clean, but would be fine until he got home. He’d be wearing his coat over the top of it anyway, so it wasn’t like anyone would notice anything they couldn’t smell already. 

Once he’d cleaned up a bit, Luke let his human friend, Calummintha, know that he was on his way home. Calum tended to worry for his safety, which made Luke feel just a little bit guilty about some of the clients he chose, but he liked the element of danger too much to stop allowing them. 

Calum replied that he’d meet him on the way there and Luke headed out. He found Calum at the marketplace they often frequented, snacking on something smoky-smelling as he waited. 

“How was work?” Calum asked, eyes falling and widening, “Shit, are you okay?”

Luke looked where Calum was staring, at the blood running down his legs. 

Luke groaned and lifted his coat and skirt just enough to see the wounds. “ _Shit._ ” 

They were deeper than he’d thought. Probably still not enough to be dangerous, but they weren’t going to close on their own. 

“I was gonna clean them up when I got home…” 

“ _Luke,_ ” Calum snapped, “What the fuck happened?” 

“Are you okay?” someone else asked. 

Luke looked up at the gleth that had stopped to stare. Even being over a head taller than Calum, he still didn’t match the height of any mature gleth. 

He lowered his skirt. “Yeah, they’re not as bad as they look. I can close them at home.” 

“They should be checked for infection,” the gleth fretted, “I have specialised equipment for humans at base camp.” 

Luke shared a look with Calum. Normally he wouldn’t go to a client’s home, but it might be okay if Calum stayed with him. If this gleth really _did_ just wanna help, Luke could possibly get a lot of credits out of them and whoever else was at their base camp. Hopefully they had plenty of Storm so he wouldn’t get tired. 

“Okay.” 

The gleth’s antennae lifted happily. “I’m Kakkin. What are your names?” 

“I’m Tekka.” Luke never gave clients his real name. 

“Daxun,” Calum said, apparently coming up with a fake name on the spot. 

Although Luke was willing to walk, Kakkin looked scandalised by the suggestion and begged to be allowed to carry him there. Luke immediately switched into poor injured human mode and said that he _was_ feeling lightheaded from seeing all that scary blood. Although Calum rolled his eyes hard, Luke would play into whoever Kakkin wanted him to be and he had to admit that he liked that they kept patting his head and telling him it was gonna be okay as they headed for their base camp. 

Their camp was only a few corridors away from the marketplace, what looked like a collection of life pods surrounded by temporary fencing with some kind of logo printed on it, though the pods were in much better condition than the run-down one Luke and Calum lived in. 

“Guards?” Calum observed as they passed the two armed gleth at the gate. 

“Zsashos V is a bit… infamous,” Kakkin explained apologetically. 

They took Luke and Calum to a large medical pod with green crescents printed on the walls and Luke stared as they went in. A _human_ was inside, cleanly dressed and watching them expectantly. At least three more were lying half submerged in tanks full of greenish liquid on the far corner, making for more humans than Luke had ever seen in one place in his life.

“This is Tekka,” Kakkin told the conscious human as they took Luke to an examination table, and gently set him down, “His legs are bleeding, poor thing. Not badly, but the wounds looked deep.” 

“I’m Athiid,” the human told Luke and Calum as she took some insanely clean medical stuff from a shelf. 

“Could you open your legs, please?” Kakkin asked, pulling gloves onto two of their hands. 

Luke obliged. 

Kakkin lifted his skirt enough to see the goods. “Your clothes may get in the way. Would you like some clean undergarments to cover yourself with?”

“That’s okay,” Luke replied as he hopped off the table, unzipped his skirt and pushed it to the floor, giving his freed tail a seductive wiggle. 

Calum rolled his eyes. 

Kakkin helped Luke back onto the table and used a wet cloth Athiid had brought over in a bowl to dab around the claw wounds. “Can you tell me what made these?” 

“Quovroli client.”

Calum frowned deeply. 

“They weren’t trying to hurt me,” Luke rushed, “We just got kinda carried away.” 

“You’re a hybrid human?” Athiid asked, tapping at a tablet she’d set on the exam table. 

“Yeah. Gleth-augmented.” 

“And you do sex work?” 

“Yeah.” 

She nodded. “We’ll check for damage and run some infection tests along with genetics.” 

“Oh, I test myself at least every rotation,” Luke assured her, but she was already moving on. 

“What about you?” she asked Calum. 

Calum answered her questions as Kakkin cleaned and sealed Luke’s wounds. When they were done, they told them to wait while they prepared the tests. 

“If you start fucking anyone, I’m leaving,” Calum threatened quietly as Luke pulled on the clothes Kakkin had left him. They were much cleaner than anything he’d ever worn before, even though he took a lot of care in keeping his work clothes tidy. 

“I don’t think they want to,” Luke said with a pout, wandering towards the humans in the corner, “Looks like they actually do just wanna help.” 

“They could be working for a kitchen,” Calum said lowly, “Speaking of which, why the fuck did you take a quovroli client?” 

Luke rolled his eyes, then gasped. “ _Mikey!_ ” He ran to the nearest tank and stared at the human lying there. 

There was a mask with a bunch of tubes attached to machines over his mouth and nose, bandages covered half of his face and it had been longer than Luke could remember, but it was definitely Michael. 

“You know that human?” Athiid asked, hurrying over.

“His name’s Yovamaikle.” Luke looked down at his legs. His thighs were almost bone-thin and there was skin missing around the middle of them, almost like a messy strip had been dissolved away, exposing what remained of the muscle underneath. “What happened to him?” 

“These three were found in a quovroli kitchen. They were being kept in cloning tanks.” 

So it wasn’t just his legs and face. They could have been cutting away and regrowing pieces of him this whole time and Luke had had no idea. 

“Luke,” Calum said gently. 

“I thought he was dead,” Luke choked out, gripping the edge of the tank. 

“We found him,” Athiid assured him, “And he’s doing very well now. How long has he been missing?” 

“I don’t know, since we were kids,” Luke told her, tears spilling over. 

“He could have memory problems when he wakes up,” Athiid said gently, “But if you knew him and want to assist with his recovery, seeing and talking to you may help.” 

“How long will it take?” Luke asked her. 

“To fully get his memory back? Could be the rest of his life, if ever.”

Luke sobbed. 

“We can get him walking again, though,” she told him, “And we can take all of you to a sanctuary on a gleth planet. You can spend as much time as you need helping him heal and remember there.” 

Calum put an arm around Luke. “We’ll think about,” he promised, “This is a lot, though.” 

“There’s plenty of time,” Athiid told them as she turned to leave, “If he wants to stay here, we’ll stick around until he’s well enough to survive on his own.” 

Luke mashed at his eyes with his palms. “I thought he was dead.” 

“Me too,” Calum said quietly as Luke bent down to bury his face in his shoulder, “We’re gonna help him, though, yeah? As much as we can.” 

Nodding, Luke peered at Michael again. “Is he gonna remember us?”

Calum squeezed him tighter. “We’ll find out when he wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the green crescents are a doctor who reference, no I will not be taking criticism for them.


End file.
